Two Heads Are Better Than One
by Lady-Elizabeth4242
Summary: Explosions are normal when the Twins are involved, but sometimes the results can be unexpected. Randomness, general insanity, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you sue me, I'll plead insanity. And you _know_ once they read this story they will agree with me.

AN: My friend and I can't agree whether this is a drabble or a one-shot. It's kind of border-line. Forgive me if I mislabeled it.

**Warning: Randomness ahead. **

**Two Heads Are Better Than One **

On a dark and stormy night in Diagon Alley…actually I lied. It was a bright and sunny day, but where's the drama in that? The Weasley Twins were in their laboratory combining illegal ingredients to form unholy concoctions as per usual.

"I wonder what our customers would say if they knew what went into our products, Twin O' Mine?" Fred commented as he pulled out a bottle of muggle Ex-Lax.

"That is why we will never tell them, brother dearest," George replied as he steadily stirred a neon orange potion. "I wonder what would happen if—"

"--we were to put a dash of powdered dragons' foot in this," Fred finished. "I'm not entirely sure. I vote we don't. I only just finished re-growing my eyebrows from last time."

"All the more reason to do it. Who really needs eyebrows anyway?"

"I dunno…"

"Oh Fred, stop being such a worrywart. This is how we invented most of our products after all."

"Alright, alright. So long as we don't get too messed up. I have a date with Angelina tonight.

George snatched up a small container before Fred could change his mind. Haphazardly, he poured a fair amount of powder into the maliciously simmering cauldron of foreshadowing.

…Nothing happened. After a few minutes of staring intently at their potion and transfiguring random objects nothing continued to happen.

Then, predictably, it exploded. What? You expected something else to happen?

The walls turned purple as the force of the blast broke numerous bottle and dangerous ingredients formed godforsaken mixtures (of EVIL…or not, you know).

After an indeterminate period of time George awoke to a strange sensation. Looking down at his body the redhead decided he wasn't injured, but something was different…he just couldn't put his finger on _what_ exactly it was.

Beside him Fred opened one eye cautiously. Seeing his brother conscious and nothing on fire (Strange, there's usually at least one thing on fire) he sat up.

"All's well?"

"Looks that way, and yet.."

"Something's off," they declared in unison.

"The mole on my kneecap is gone," Fred mused at length as he examined himself.

"There's a mole on my leg that wasn't there before…" George replied slowly.

"You don't think—"

"It is possible, brother dearest—"

"—that we've switched bodies!" They both concluded.

The twins sat for awhile contemplating these new developments.

"You realize this changes nothing, right?" George asked.

"Of course," Fred scoffed. After a moment he added, "I wonder if Angelina will notice?"

AN: That was entirely pointless and it's all Frisky Muffin's fault. Go blame her. The title came from the fact that originally they became two heads on one body. Frisky Muffin insisted this was better. Since she is the queen of randomness I let her decide. FRISKY MUFFINS NOTE: The explosion tore off the twins' clothes!!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Fred stared blankly at the tablecloth before him, tracing the pattern in his mind

Fred stared blankly at the tablecloth before him, tracing the pattern in his mind.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" Angelina demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit distracted tonight," Fred replied softly. "Something happened at the shop today…"

"Are you alright?" Angelina asked suddenly concerned. "It isn't like you to apologize for, well, anything."

"It isn't? Well I guess I had better start now. I'm sorry for being a lousy boyfriend who pays no attention to you. You deserve better, Ang."

"I'm taking you home," Angelina's eyes were very wide. "You're clearly sick. Maybe you accidentally ingested some of those potions' ingredients you work with?"

"Yeah, maybe. It was probably during the accident."

"… Accident? What accident?"

"Well there was this explosion you see." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"When isn't there one?"

"Yeah, and me and George—"

"George and I," Angelina corrected automatically.

"—got covered in this potion we were working on. The funny thing is there wasn't any real damage. I just sort of have this funny feeling about it is all. That's why I've been so distracted tonight."

Angelina stared at him blankly for a moment. "Perhaps home is a bad idea. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's. They'll check you out thoroughly." She rose and signaled to their waiter, but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I have a better idea. Let's go back to my place. I'll build us a fire and we can watch a movie or something. Or you know…do other things."

Her female intuition screamed at her that something was wrong, that something here didn't fit, but Fred never volunteered to do muggle things with her. As a Pureblood it rarely even occurred to him to ask her to do muggle things with her, she was always the one to have to ask (read: nag) him into it.

Angelina deliberated. On one hand he was probably poisoned and should really go to the hospital. On the other hand he had just offered to have a romantic evening with her, and a muggle romantic evening to boot.

"Alright, let's go home. But tomorrow you're going to take it easy, okay?"

"I'm going to have to," Fred replied with a wink.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile George was sitting in the darkened shop going over some finances. With a sharp groan he heaved the heavy ledger closed.

"I just can't look at any more numbers," he muttered, "as evidenced by the fact that I'm talking to myself. Ah, well." He rose to stretch. "Always knew that maths would drive me mad one day."

Leaving his desk with a mind for a bit of tea, the last thing George remembered was a strange tingling in his limbs, and the thought, 'I'm too young for a heart attack.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell!" Fred exclaimed. The last thing he remembered was being mid-act with Angelina, but here he was, fully clothed, in the apartment above the shop.

"Wait a minute, if I'm here then where's…" Fred's thought process was interrupted by a sudden flare in the fire. George burst into the room, clad only in a now-sooty towel, that he desperately held in place with one hand.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!"

The twins' eyes met for a moment, one frantic, the other furious. Then Fred sat down on the bed suddenly and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin," he muttered.

"I know!" George exclaimed as he began to pace, yanking at his ginger hair. There was a long pause as both men considered the situation.

"Well did you at least finish?" Fred asked finally.

"Are you kidding? I was freaking out! I basically pulled out and ran," George replied, incredulous.

"Ah, crap. There's no way I'm getting out of that one…"

"So what do we do?" George said after a few minutes of silence.

"About Angelina? I dunno, I was thinking flowers—"

"No, you moron! About this potion. I mean, think about it, Twin-o-Mine. Think about what we've created here: a potion that temporarily allows two people to switch bodies. The sheer number of uses—"

"—the mind boggles," Fred finished for him. "But first we have to do a few tests…"

The Twins exchanged identical evil grins.

AN: Apparently this isn't going to be a one-shot after all. They'll be a little more in a bit.


End file.
